Cedric Phantomhive (Phantom Rose AU)
Earl Cedric Kingston Rosington-Phantomhive (セドリック·キングストン·ファントムハイヴ, Sedorikku Kingusuton Fantomuhaivu) is the late husband of Claudia Phantomhive, the father of Vincent Phantomhive and Francis Midford, and the grandfather of "Ciel", Ciel, Edward, and Elizabeth. He is one of the three main characters of Kuroshitsuji: The Story of a Phantom Rose. He also works as a businessman. Appearance Cedric is a tall, thin young man with an athletic physique and “porcelain-coloured skin”, as described by his older sister, Ferne. He has messy grey hair that reaches a quarter of the way down his back and is always tied down with a ribbon into a low ponytail and has light blue eyes. He dresses in richly coloured suits, as fitting for a nobleman and always wears white gloves. Yana notes that Francis, “strongly resembles Cedric at her current age.” Personality Cedric is a polite and prim young man who takes pride in his appearance and is fiercely protective of those he loves. He is a very responsible man who works to be more social and to overcome his anxiety from being around strangers. He has complete dedication to his family and would willingly put his own life in danger for their sakes and wants them all to be happy. His loved ones seem to be at the core of all of his motivations and he is completely dedicated to Claudia’s happiness. He often has trouble responding to affection from anyone other than his siblings and parents and easily gets flustered by kind words or somebody’s touch. Cedric often feels pressure from his family as their eldest son and felt like he’d never measure up to what everybody else wanted him to be, with some family members scorning him for marrying into his wife’s family. This gives him problems with his self-worth and often causes him to push himself too far so that others will be proud of him. He is a pleasant young man but often has trouble interacting with new people and one of his characteristics is the fact that he struggles to look strangers in the eye when talking with them. Compared to Claudia Phantomhive, he has a much more quiet and restrained nature, often bringing her back to earth when she gets too flighty and stopping her from making detrimental decisions on impulse. He also seems to want to fulfil the ideal of being a young gentleman by becoming smart and kind and being able to protect those that he holds dear, although he is well aware of the fact that his wife doesn’t need to be protected by anyone. As a boy, Cedric was a quiet, bookish child who even struggled to look his parents in the eye and always kept his head down around other people. He tried to be polite, but often tripped himself up during conversations. Notably, he was always happy and relaxed around his brother and sisters and loved spending time with them and playing alongside them and he was a very intelligent student and soon became quite savvy to other people’s thoughts. History Since Cedric was young, he was in the care of his older sisters, Geneva Westlocke and Ferne Middleton. He felt particularly close to Geneva, whom he nicknamed Gennie. As the oldest son of his family, he was taught his responsibilities as the heir to his family’s title and to protect his sisters and had a lot of responsibility in his home and away at school. He was always told that he was a very reliable person but was also chastised for his inability to look somebody in the eye while talking to them. He often didn’t wish to go to parties and kept his head down while walking, even when he was with his family. When he was 10, Cedric was introduced to Claudia by his parents and they are seen nervously looking at each other, dressed in formalwear with their parents behind them. Claudia introduces herself to Cedric and curtsies and Cedric bows while doing the same. Claudia smiles at him and Cedric blushes a little while doing the same. When they were 12, Cedric takes Claudia’s hands in his own while talking to her and gazes into her eyes. He then promises that he’ll protect her, no matter what happens, and he’ll never run away, no matter what the future holds for them. Claudia begins to cry and tearfully agrees to the promise, saying she’ll do the same and then telling him that she’ll hold him to that. When Claudia was 16, she inherited the title of Earl Phantomhive and the Queen’s Watchdog and was officially crowned at Queen Victoria’s palace. Her parents, Cedric’s parents, her family and Cedric watched on proudly. Claudia then went out to the palace gardens and Undertaker called to her from up in a tree. She greeted him happily and he jumped down to the ground. She showed him the ring and her marvelled at how beautiful the sapphire was and told her it was truly fitting for a rose like her while holding her hand as the sun hit the ring. Unfortunately, Cedric, searching for Claudia happened to catch sight of them from inside at that moment and stepped outside, the door making a sound as he did so. Claudia and Undertaker jumped at the sound and Claudia grabbed his hand and demanded he run, and they ran further into the gardens. They climbed a tree, but Cedric soon caught up to them and Claudia climbed back down upon seeing him. Cedric asked Undertaker very frostily who he was, and Claudia and Undertaker laughed, upon realising he thought that Undertaker may be romantically involved with Claudia. Undertaker said that he’s simply a close friend of Claudia’s, jumps down from the tree and introduces himself. Cedric comments that he’s never seen Undertaker around before and he explains that he is of a lower class than them by birth. Claudia adds that this was the reason that she panicked when she heard the door upon and openly dreads the idea of their parents finding out about her friendship with Undertaker yet. Cedric playfully notes that they shouldn’t meet in front of glass doors if that’s the case and Claudia gets flustered, exclaiming that she didn’t think about that and Undertaker agrees that he has a point while looking thoughtful. Cedric introduces himself to Undertaker and they shake hands, Undertaker cheerfully saying that he’s glad to finally meet him and Cedric blushing slightly and Claudia smiles, thinking about how she’s happy that they can get along. It is known that Cedric was often at ends with Rufus Phantomhive because of his treatment of Lula Phantomhive and Claudia. Claudia mentions that once, Cedric stood up to her father before their wedding, where he appears to have grabbed his arm and is staring darkly at him. Plot Kuroshitsuji: The Story of the Phantom Rose The English Rose Arc Claudia wakes up in her room at the Phantomhive Manor. She turns to Cedric, still sleeping, and smiles at him before waking him up. She asks if he slept well and then invites Boyd into their room with breakfast. She eats her breakfast without complaint and Boyd leaves to allow them to dress. Claudia and Cedric compare their schedules and note the visit of a friend in the evening. After they dress, they go downstairs together and bid each other goodbye for now, Cedric kissing Claudia’s forehead before Claudia goes to do some administrative work. She quickly finishes her work and goes to paint. Cedric comes up behind her and she jumps quite severely, almost attacking him. He tells her that lunch is ready, and she briefly chastises him before they go to the dining hall. The couple eat their lunch and exchange pleasantries. They then welcome Hugh Darnell to their home and Claudia notes how fond she was of him when he last visited and notices him looking at her and smiles. Claudia watches him as he goes to talk business with her partner. Claudia and Cedric then are waiting for their friend and she hears her friend coming to them. She greets Undertaker and they hug each other while laughing happily. Cedric and Undertaker greet each other and Cedric blushes slightly at his friendly nature. Claudia tells him that they had their chef prepare fish since he’s partial to it and Boyd tells them dinner is ready and they go to eat. Quotes (To Claudia Phantomhive and Undertaker) “I’ll do anything to make you two happy! Because…you’re the most important people to me!” (About his childhood) “I memorised the responsibility I had as the heir and the first son. So…why did it begin to crush me?” (To Claudia Phantomhive) “I made a promise when I said that I’d marry you, I said that I’d lay down my life for you if it came to that.” (To Amber Rosington) “You must understand that I want you to be safe, Amber. As your older brother, that’s what I want.” (To Hellen Vane) “You might’ve gotten away with this if you had kept this to yourself. But then, you decided to bring my family into this, which was your fatal mistake, Miss Vane.” Trivia * Cedric enjoys theatre and often goes to plays in his free time. * Cedric fences with Claudia and aims to try and get to her level someday. * Cedric liked to take care of his younger siblings as a child. * Cedric’s Astrological Sign is Aries. * Cedric’s name means "bounty". Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Nobles